When The Wind Calls
by Technalonik
Summary: Clans follow traditions down to every last detail. The Uchiha are no different. Sasuke is given a power, stronger than the Land Of Fire has ever seen before. What will become Team Seven with a Sasuke that has no need of vengeance, because his family is still his? Sasuke-centric.


The Uchiha were the largest clan in Konoha, twice the size of the heavily populated Hyuuga clan. Their compound had their own district, a whole city section devoted to the dark haired and red eyed. Despite a large part of the clan sustaining the Konoha Military Police Force, there were still many more Uchiha than Konoha had the ability to focus on.

When his father told him of the Uchiha beyond fire, Sasuke was not surprised.

"A clan will always be a target," Fugaku said. "The bigger the target, the higher chance of rebellion, death and destablilization. So we have...Split."

Sasuke had just been a child then, too innocent to recognize the secrets in his fathers words, too young to be affected by politics and war. He was still _just a child_, too young to wear an Uchiwa proudly upon his back, too clumsy to hold a weapon tightly in his fingers.

Sasuke was six when he was taken out of the village by a nameless Uchiha who he'd never seen before and his stone faced mother who walked prouder than he'd ever seen.

Uchiha Mikoto stripped him of all his belongings and tossed them aside when they reached beyond fire. Her green flak jacket gone, the Uchiha guide had disappeared. "Uchiha are proud," His mother told his strictly. "Without honor, without dignity, the Uchiha are useless. We are more than a clan, Sasuke. You must understand that we are not just a family."

She took his hand into hers and lead him into a city. Everywhere he turned there were dark haired and fair skinned people with the same desponent look. No one stopped to say hello or even turned their way as they made it into the heart of the city where a large manor stood towering over the smaller compounds surronding. His mother kept her head low, but her posture was tight and tall as she traversed the inner hallways of the manor and they stopped outside a nonimposing thick shoji door.

"No matter what happens you need to be strong Sasuke, my darling son." Mikoto took his head into her hands and kissed his brow. "Do not be scared, but don't be upset either. The Uchiha are more than family."

Sasuke, six years old in mind and body, nodded.

She kneeled down and slid open the shoji door, head more than bowed, and ushered him inside. The light was low, illuminated by small bowls of oil that burned a tiny wick at the corners of the room. In the center, a small table sat alone in the dark room covered in a light tablecloth that Sasuke could not make out the color of. To small jars sat a top the table, small black objects floating in the middle of them as something leaked over the edge and wetted the cloth underneath.

Sasuke crept close, nervously shaking as the shoji door silently slid close behind him and drained most of the light of the room. He sat at the table hesitantly, eyes darting across the terrifying room. The objects in the jars bobbed and he leaned in to look at them.

Two dark Uchiha eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke was six, too young to understand and too young to be afraid. He touched the liquid that sloshed over the edge and pulled his fingers back sticky. The tablecloth was sticky to the touch too so he rubbed the liquid across his fingers until the sensation did not bother him.

He jumped as the shoji door slid open again, whirling around trying to see his mother. A tall figure stepped smoothly into the room, features mostly hidden as the light radiated at his back but in the low light Sasuke could see the dark holes for eyes and the long ebony hair that marked him of Uchiha blood. The mans eyes swept across the room, lowering at the table and finally settling on him. Sasuke was stuck in the gaze that felt of a predator and not entirely human.

"Sasuke, I presume?" The man said in a rumbling voice that was not as deep as he thought and slid the shoji door shut. Alone in the dark, the man moved forwards and Sasuke felt the edge of the table digging into his back. "They did say you were young..."

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally put out, the first words he said all day. "Where am I?"

"You are beyond fire, young kin," The man knelt in strict seiza at the other side of the table. "I am Uchiha Chiro, the Clan Head."

"My father is Clan Head," Sasuke said. "You're lying!"

"Your father may be Head, but only of his district." His faced shadowed the man leant down to his height, gently touching the edge of Sasuke's face. "Your eyes are bad for your age."

Sasuke flinched back and rubbed his eyes. "My eyes are fine! Where is my mother, I want to go home!"

"Don't you see?" Uchiha Chiro said. His voice was raw, thick with the emotions of his family. Anger. Angst. A dark temptation that underlined every word. "This is your home. Konoha is no home to an Uchiha, that is just where we stay."

"I don't understand." Sasuke said. "I'm scared."

"You are young, you can be scared." Chiro touched the top the two jars. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No! No, and I don't want to be here!" Sasuke cried and tugged at his hair.

"There is a secret, Sasuke. A secret that only Uchiha's can know. Can I trust you with that secret?" Chiro looked down at him like a snake would an annoying mouse.

Sasuke bit his lips before licking the marks over. "What is the secret?"

The man leaned back. "Uchiha is more than a name. It is a bloodline. And bloodlines carry dark secrets, like the one I am about to tell you. Do you know what an Uchiha is? A fortress of unbridled power and strength. We are more than people, Sasuke, more than shinobi, more than monsters."

"More than a family," the young Uchiha stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you understand what that means? What a family truly is, and how to go beyond that?" At Sasuke's shake of the head he breathed. "No matter, you will soon learn. I understand that you are not in the Shinobi Academy yet, and I will tell you why.

At a young age, the we give all Uchiha's, you, a gift. An extremely powerful gift. This gift is passed down from generations of Uchiha to Uchiha, and is not always something a single person can control. So after we give them this gift, we keep them here so they can learn to control it. It takes a long time to learn, control and use that gift well enough until we allow them to leave here and return from where they came from. After they do this, they are allowed to join the Academy.

We want to give you this gift, Sasuke, but we can only do that if you allow us. If you reject this gift you may leave here, but not as an Uchiha and you may never return home."

"That's so unfair!" Sasuke yelled, leaping to his feet and clenching his fist in anger. "I don't want your stupid gift and I don't want to be here! I want to go home! Where's my mother? Mother! Where are you!"

Chiro gripped his shoulders tightly, suddenly standing in front of him with his holes for eyes glaring down at him. "I must insist you take this gift, young kin, because those who leave the clan do not live long. Your mother with be gone. Your father with be gone. Your brother will be gone."

_My brother..._ "You said all young Uchiha's! Did my brother get the gift?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Was the reason Itachi was so great was because he took this gift? Could he be just as strong as his brother?

"Itachi accepted it, yes." Chiro said calmly. "Your brother adapted well and learned quickly of all we could teach him. He was gone within six months. Itachi truly is a prodigy."

Sasuke stared down at the ground. His brother was strong, this gift of whatever it is made him like this. Could he really become that strong? Could he really outshine Itachi? Chiro said Itachi had received the gift and left within six months, could he do it in that time? If he did, Sasuke was would be revered more than his brother ever was!

"I'll take your stupid gift!" Sasuke told the man. "I will be better than Itachi!"

Uchiha Chiro rose to his full height, towering over the small boy. "I'm glad to here you say that Sasuke. Tekka! Yashiro!" He yelled at the Shoji door. Two Uchiha men Sasuke faintly remembered seeing around the compound in Konoha slid the door open and entered the room with a man swathed all in white behind them. The two men grabbed his arms and pulled him down against the low table. Sasuke yelped and started struggling against the two mens strong holds.

"Calm, Sasuke," Chiro chastised him. "This is all part of the gift." As his struggling died down the white covered man approached him with glowing green hands.

"Inabi's eyes will be put to good use," One of the two men holding him muttered to himself with glazed eyes.

"Go to sleep now," Chiro told him with a chilling animal smile. The man in white knelt by him and placed his soothing green hands across his face. "Your gift will be yours by morning."

Sasuke, slowly, drifted into sleep.


End file.
